Una Historia Jamas Contada
by Ann-Dienthel
Summary: Este fic trata sobre Hao pero en esta historia el esta enamorado de una joven llamada Luna pero ella ama a Yoh ambos ermanos asakura aman a la misma joven y tmb aparecen Lyzerg k el esta enamorado de una joven k no aparece en la serie leanlo le enkantara.


Esta es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con Shaman King, yo la invente junto con una amiga y se las dejo para que la lean.

Tambien en esta historia aparece una Anna muchos creeran que es la prometida de yoh enShamanKing pero no es asi esta Anna soy llo, bueno solo se losdigo antes de k lean la historia.

Una noche en el desierto no se cual exactamente se encontraban 2 jóvenes, una joven de unos 16 años llamada Luna y con ella se encontraba otro joven de unos 17 años llamado Hao, era de noche, el viento soplaba fuerte, Hao miraba a Luna con una cara que nunca había visto ella en su rostro, era triste, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, luego Luna le dijo – por que me ases esto Hao, por que me ases sufrir tanto, yo que te e hecho, que te hecho para que me hagas sufrir tanto- luego Luna agarro un puño de arena y lo restregó en el suelo, luego soltó unas lagrimas y mientras mojaba la arena sintió una mano en su hombro, era Hao y le dijo - no es que te odie Luna es solo que quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti, quiero que me entregues todo de tu ser, que me ames de verdad, que me quites este maldito odio, quiero ser feliz Luna y tu me puedes hacer feliz quitarme esas malditas imágenes de mi infancia donde sufrí como nadie a causa de los estúpidos y diminutos humanos deja a mi Yoh y ámame con locura y pasión que me ames de verdad quiero que estés junto a mi eternamente- soplo mas fuerte el viento, Luna que impactada con las palabras de Hao, ella nunca imagino que el diría palabras como esas, luego Hao levanto la cara de Luna y le dijo – no llores- y de repente llego Anna la mejor amiga de Luna, estaba a unos 15 metros de Hao y Luna, traía su espada y le dijo a Hao - ya déjala rayos q no comprendes ya déjanos en paz si no veras como acabare contigo- luego Hao no se como le hizo pero elevo a Anna por los cielos atrapándola en un circulo de fuego del cual salieron pequeñas llamas que se transformaron en pequeños demonios pero poderosos, Anna atacaba a todos esos pequeños demonios, pero mientras atacaba a uno de ellos otro la ataco por la espalda dándole un puñetazo de fuego, Anna al recibir ese terrible golpe grito muy fuerte, en eso llego Lyzerg y le dijo a Hao - Hao! no le hagas nada a ella si quieres pelear pelea conmigo deja a Anna en paz no quiero que la dañes yo la quiero mucho y no permitiré que tu la dañes! -, Anna quedo impactada por las palabras de Lyzerg, mientras Lyzerg intentaba atacar a Hao, en esos mismo momentos Luna empezó a llorar mucho en silencio y de su ser salió una luz, cuando esa luz desapareció Anna estaba de regreso en el suelo y Luna quedo inconsciente.

Un tiempo después no se cuanto exactamente se ven a nuestros jóvenes shamanes en un bosque con una fogata, ya era de noche y todos estaban dormidos alrededor de la fogata, cada uno con su arma a su lado, Anna estaba atrás de un árbol que estaba junto a la fogata pero del otro lado de la fogata, ella estaba dormida, luego se ve a la joven Luna en un lugar distante de donde estaban los jóvenes shamanes, estaba observando el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas y a la hermosa luna que adornaba el cielo esa noche, luego cerro los ojos y dijo – por que – luego sintió que alguien la observaba, no quería abrir los ojos, pero se atrevió a abrirlos y en frente de ella se encontraba Hao y ella se quedo impresionada y le dijo a Hao – que quieres ahora? – y el le respondió – ya sabes lo que es así que no es necesario que me preguntes – el la siguió mirando, ambos de miraban mutuamente, luego Luna le pregunto - ¿dónde esta Yoh?- y el se comenzó a reír con su típica risa diabólica y le contesto – el pronto morirá si no haces lo que te diga- luego Luna se paro y le dijo a Hao – no le hagas nada, no lo toques – y el dijo – no le haré nada si tu te quedas con migo por siempre – luego Luna se quedo callada y le dijo – eso es imposible – y luego Hao le dijo – si lo amas déjalo vivir de ti depende que siga viviendo – luego ella le dijo – si lo amo pero déjalo en paz – luego Hao dijo – pues ven conmigo y déjalo seguir viviendo, que mas quiere, el ya tiene a Anna ( esta es la de la serie no Anna la mejor amiga de Luna ) y luna le dijo – el no la ama – y Hao le dijo a Luna – yo me encargo de que el lo haga déjalo a el con ella y tu quédate con migo – después Hao se quedo un par de segundos callado y después se paro y Luna también se paro, luego Hao tomo a Luna por los hombros y le dijo – entiende que el ya no te ama por eso quiero que vengas con migo para que no sufras yo te daré todo eso y mas de lo que el te puede y te dio – cuando Hao dijo todo eso Luna casi suelta en llanto y la dejo muy dudosa luego ella le dijo a Hao – por que aseguras que el ya no me quiere – y Hao le contesto – por que si el te amara no estuvieras aquí sola con migo – eso dejo muy dudosa a Luna, luego Hao le dijo – Luna reacciona yo no te quiero hacer daño todo lo contrario quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que vivas con migo – y Luna contesto – rechazo tu oferta – y el dijo – pues no me interesa te obligare a estar con migo no me importa lo que tenga que hacer tu estarás quieras o no con migo, lograre ese sueño – después de eso Hao se acerco a Luna y le dio un beso en la boca y desapareció.

Después de ve a Anna (la amiga de Luna) y se ve que esta dormida y de repente despertó muy exaltada, como si hubiera sentido algo malo o hubiera soñado feo, en eso Lyzerg noto que Anna estaba algo exaltada y el le dijo a Anna – puedo quedarme con tigo esta noche - ella algo sonrojada dijo – si – luego Lyzerg se sienta junto a ella, pasan un rato en silencio observando el hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y a la hermosa luna llena, en eso Anna le iba a preguntar a Lyzerg por que había dicho lo que dijo cuando estaba siendo atacada por los demonios de Hao, pero antes de que ella hablara Lyzerg tomo a Anna de donde estaba herida por causa de los demonios de fuego de Hao y dijo – mira como te dejaron esos demonios de Hao, que rabia! Maldito Hao – luego Lyzerg observaba el cielo lleno de estrellas mientras Anna lo miraba fijamente, en eso Anna estaba de nuevo a punto de preguntarle lo mismo que le quería preguntar anteriormente y en eso Lyzerg pone su mano en el hombro de Anna atravesando hasta su otro brazo, Anna se puso súper roja, luego Lyzerg dice – hace frió no? – y se desabrocha la capa que traía puesta y le dio una parte a Anna, luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Anna y se quedo dormido, Anna lo miraba fijamente con una cara de felicidad y pensando "que afortunada soy" y luego ella también se queda dormida con el.

by.

AnNA


End file.
